Le choc des Titans
by kalid1983
Summary: OS pour ma tite Laeti. Thème imposé : Valbuena *oui, j'vous l'accorde, le rapport à Supernatural n'a pas été de suite évident...* XD


**LE CHOC DES TITANS**

C'était une soirée comme les autres pour les Winchester. Disons qu'elle aurait pu l'être si les anges ne s'en étaient pas mêlés et s'ils n'avaient pas découvert qu'un certain Chuck écrivait leur Evangile. Ça avait paru un temps flatteur mais au final, voir leurs vies s'étaler sur quelques milliers de pages ressemblait bien plus à une violation d'intimité.

Certaines choses devaient rester secrètes, Chuck l'avait bien compris. Ça avait fait l'objet d'une longue discussion avec Sam, alors que Dean était parti. Ils avaient longuement débattu de ses pouvoirs, de leur utilisation comme de leur provenance, sans jamais parvenir à se comprendre l'un l'autre. Alors il était là, dans ce bar au milieu de nulle part, les yeux noyés dans son verre, les narines titillées par l'odeur puissante qui en émanait…

Il triturait nonchalamment son verre quand une conversation attira son attention. Une conversation toute féminine. Il aurait voulu ne pas écouter, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus.

"Hé les filles, vous avez lu le dernier _Supernatural_ ? Ce Carver Edlund est vraiment un génie !"

"C'est clair. Dommage que ce soit le dernier."

Un murmure de déception parcourut l'assemblée.

"C'est ce que m'a dit le libraire… La maison d'édition aurait fait faillite…"

"Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour rencontrer ce Carver !... Découvrir son jardin secret…"

"Joe !"

"Je parlais de ses ébauches !…"

"Mouais, c'est ça…"

"C'que vous pouvez avoir l'esprit mal tourné ! En même temps, si c'est un beau lot j'cracherais pas dessus non plus…"

"Joe !"

"Quoi ? J'suis sûre que vous aussi vous rêvez d'une suite. Sérieux, Dean en Enfer ? Nan, ça n'peut pas s'terminer comme ça… Vous avez lu les dernières lignes ? C'était déchirant… criant de vérité… A vous fendre le cœur ! Le pauvre ! On ne peut décemment pas le laisser comme ça, accroché à des chaînes, blessé et appelant son frère à l'aide. Ce 'Sammy !'… Brr ! J'en ai encore froid dans le dos."

Le principal intéressé ne sut dire s'il devait en rire ou en souffrir. Ces filles en connaissaient presque plus sur leur vie qu'eux-mêmes… Un sourire furtif éclaira son visage. Sam était sûr que tout ceci aurait amusé son frère… Du moins intéressé.

"C'est pas croyable tout ce que ce mec a pu sacrifier pour les autres… pour sa famille… pour son frère… Des mecs comme ça, on n'en trouve pas à chaque coin de rue !"

"Une montagne d'égoïsme ? Bien sûr que si. C'est le modèle le plus commun ! Sam par contre… ça c'est du mec !"

Presque inconsciemment, il bomba le torse.

"Lui ? Un mec ? Laisse-moi rire ! Un poireau, tu veux dire ! Et encore, je suis gentille."

"Ne parle pas de mon Sammy comme ça !"

"Ton Sammy ?"

"Ouais, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ce serait **ton** Sammy ? Il t'appartient pas d'abord…"

"Ah ouais ?"

"Ouais… et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est avec **moi** !"

"Arrêtez, ce mec est incapable de sortir avec qui que ce soit ! Soit elles meurent, soit il fuit. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Ah si, j'oubliais, certaines le possèdent… Ah cette Meg ! Elle avait vraiment un sens de l'humour bien développé. Faites-vous à l'idée les filles, Sam n'est pas un homme à femmes. Il les fuit."

"Et un mec qui tire sur tout ce qui bouge c'est mieux peut-être ?"

"Au moins il se passe quelque chose…"

Sam manqua s'étouffer avec son verre.

"T'es immonde !"

"Je dis que la vérité. Avec Dean c'est le charme, la séduction, le plaisir, le sexe… Avec Sam, c'est le néant…"

"J'sais pas comment tu fais… T'en arriverais presque à me dégoûter…"

"Du sexe ? Allons, c'est juste terriblement humain… Ok. Juste un misérable petit péché charnel."

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire.

"En attendant… je me verrais bien entre ses bras puissants… Suis pas difficile. L'amour sauvage comme avec Cassie ou l'amour avec Lisa… Même être à la place de cette fameuse Brandi avec un 'i' ne me déplairait pas…"

"Epargne-moi l'image !"

"Pas à moi ! Lily… Laeti… Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous ne fantasmez pas sur votre cher Sammychou ?" _C'est quoi ce surnom ? Elles pensent pas que j'ai assez souffert avec 'Sammy'…?_

"On fantasme en silence, nous !" _Ouf !..._

"Mouais… c'est ça…"

"J'avoue que dans '_Hell House_', me serais bien vue en serviette… Sans le côté poil à gratter bien sûr…" _Même ça, elles savent ?!_

Il pâlit d'un coup et reposa son verre un peu brusquement, manquant d'en renverser le contenu.

"Vous savez ce qu'il nous faudrait ? Une adaptation. On pourrait fantasmer sur du chair et en os." _Oh non, parlez pas d'malheur !_

"Une proposition indécente ? J'adore !"

Nouveau fou rire. Sam fit signe au barman de lui apporter la même chose. Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il en aurait besoin…

"Vous savez ce qui est vraiment indécent ? C'est de fantasmer sur des mecs qui n'existent même pas…"

"Raison de plus pour avoir une adaptation !"

"… alors qu'il existe des spécimens bien réels et terriblement séduisants. Voyez Valbuena…"

"Qui ?"

"Toi j'te parle plus ! Et oui, je parle bien de Mathieu Valbuena, ce bel homme au corps d'athlète…"

"Normal chérie, c'est un footballeur !"

"Ahaha ! En attendant, il est beau, charmant, musclé…"

Sam ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Comment ça ils se faisaient piquer la vedette ?

"Sans vouloir te contredire, Sam et Dean c'est tout ça et même plus encore. Des chasseurs endurants et pleins de répondant. Et avec ça, ils ont le charme et la classe…" _Ah quand même ! Au moins une qui le reconnaît !_

"Ouais… Devant une bière, c'est sûr que c'est la classe !..."

Sam eut une moue boudeuse devant son verre.

_C'est même pas de la bière !_

"Par contre Valbuena lui, quand il est sur le terrain, rien ne l'arrête !"

"J'voudrais bien le voir face à un loup-garou…"

"Ou à un chien noir… C'est que c'est mauvais ces petites bêtes-là !..."

"J'suis sûr qu'il saurait faire face. Il a toutes les qualités. Déterminé. Tenace. Rapide. Intelligent…"

"Et tu crois quoi ? Que les frères Winchester ne sont pas tout ça ? Et après tu oses dire que Sammy est ton préféré !... Honte sur toi !" _Oh !_

"Hé Sammy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là perdu dans ce bar ?"

Sam ne l'écoutait pas. Quelque chose de bien plus passionnant se tramait à quelques tables de là.

"Ben justement… j'verrais bien Valbuena dans le rôle de Sam Winchester…"

"Désolée chérie… Dans le livre, il est bien précisé qu'il est grand… très grand… Avec son mètre soixante-huit, il n'a aucune chance." _Et toc !_

"Sammy ? Allô, ici la Terre, j'appelle Sammy !" (en faisant de grands gestes)

"Quoi !"

Dean posa son regard sur son frère puis sur le groupe de jeunes filles qui se trouvait non loin, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

"Sammy… Petit vicelard, tu m'avais caché ça !..."

"Quoi ? Moi ? Non ! Non. Non. Euh…"

"Hé beautés !" (clin d'œil charmeur)

Le petit groupe se retourna d'un seul, prêt à envoyer balader l'intrus. Elles n'en eurent pas le temps.

"Vous voyez ce jeune homme assis là…? C'est mon frangin. C'est un grand timide... J'le vois bien que vous lui plaisez, mais le pauvre garçon n'ose pas faire le premier pas."

Il aurait voulu dire 'Dean, tais-toi !' mais curieusement, il n'arrivait plus à articuler. Ses lèvres bougeaient bien sûr… mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Entre ça et ses joues qui rosissaient à vue d'œil, le tableau n'était pas des plus flatteurs… Et pour couronner le tout, il y avait quatre paires d'yeux inquisiteurs qui le dévoraient du regard. Ça le rendit d'autant plus mal à l'aise que l'une d'elles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit.

"Je… euh… je dois… euh… on doit partir… euh… Tout de suite… Tu viens ?" (en tirant son frère par la manche de sa veste)

"Désolé… Le devoir nous appelle. Peut-être une prochaine fois…"

Sam le tira presque vers la sortie.

"Oui oui… j'arrive… Encore cette timidité… Au fait, il s'appelle Sam…" (avant de disparaître dans la nuit)

"Hé les filles, vous pensez à c'que j'pense ? "

"Oh oui, ils sont comestibles…"

"Joe !"

"Quoi ?!"

"Laisse tomber ! Mais en tout cas, ils feraient de parfaits Winchester…" (sourire aux lèvres)


End file.
